


Quelle poisse !

by malurette



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Sex, Crack, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, things get sticky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment porter littéralement la poisse à une partie de câlins améliorés…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelle poisse !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Quelle poisse !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FAKE  
>  **Couple :** Dee Latener x Randy Ryō MacLane  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** PG–15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matō Sanami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.  
>  **Avertissements :** hum, j’ai bien peu que ça soit un peu beaucoup du n’importe quoi.
> 
>  **Thème :** challenge #13 de quatre_temps, « la poisse » (mai ‘06)  
>  **Prompt :** « Il savait qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin... »  
>  **Continuité :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Il savait qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin...  
 _Non, vraiment._

Ils étaient _très bien_ dans ce lit. Nul besoin d’en sortir. Ils auraient dû y passer toute leur journée. Ou au moins une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils n’étaient de service ni l’un ni l’autre ce jour-là, Vikky serait sorti toute la journée avec Cal, rien pour les interrompre, c’était pas un problème !

D’ailleurs, c’était bien parti pour.  
 _Pourquoi_ avait-il eu alors une idée pareille ?

Apporter le petit déj’ au lit à l’amour de sa vie, pour Ryō, ça semblait une bonne idée, au début. Prendre le temps d’un peu de câlinerie…

Mais en fait, pousser la gourmandise – dans tous les sens du terme - c’en était une mauvaise, finalement. L’idée que la confiture avait donnée à Dee, en tout cas…

Ryō admit sans peine que le Dee à la confiture, c’était délicieux. Nature, il était déjà à croquer. La confiture seule aussi, il en raffolait.

Et le mélange des deux, à lécher ainsi, c’était sans doute ce qu’il avait jamais goûté de meilleur jusque là.  
Et bien sûr – c’était après tout le but recherché et il ne s’en plaignait certes pas - ça avait dégénéré.

La teinte rouge profond de la gelée de framboise, le goût légèrement acidulé, la douceur bien sûr… et tout ce qu’on peut faire du corps d’un amant…

Embrasser des lèvres rêches de sucre, lécher la confiture sur le bout de ses doigts, en couvrir un téton puis lui rendre sa couleur d’origine d’un coup de langue…

Laisser couler la confiture le long d’un torse, lentement, très lentement, et la suivre jusqu’au bout, tout au bout, tout en bas…  
Et bien plus…  
Tellement plus ! mais tout ça, c’est une autre affaire…

Une fois rassasiés par leur partie de pattes en l’air, et d’autant plus mis en appétit pour un solide petit déj’… ils s’étaient soudainement et douloureusement rappelé que la confiture, c’est poisseux et ça colle.

La confiture renversée sur les draps, c’est une horreur. La confiture qui a coulé, on ne sait comment, dans les cheveux, c’est tout aussi affreux, ou peut-être même encore pire.

Ça colle, ça tâche, ça durcit vite, ça ne part pas. Ça poisse, ça colle… la cata’ à s’en débarrasser !

Les voilà donc bons pour une bonne douche, Dee écroulé de rire nerveux, Ryō lui pas tout à fait d’humeur pour la « douche améliorée », hélas, comme ils l’auraient prévu un peu plus tôt.

 _M’amour, tu sais, la prochaine fois, tant qu’à faire de trouver une façon originale de passer un bon moment ensemble, je crois que je te proposerai moi-même d’aller_ directement _« jouer » dans le bain…_


End file.
